<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Date by linsc91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842248">Study Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsc91/pseuds/linsc91'>linsc91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsc91/pseuds/linsc91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The final exam is only a few days away, and you need help. You have been struggling in class lately. There is no better tutor to teach you Demonology than the venerable Satan himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan obey me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final exam is only a few days away, and you need help. You have been struggling in class lately. There is no better tutor to teach you Demonology than the venerable Satan himself. Satan agrees to help you with your studies and both of you make your way to The Royal Library. Books, books and endless shelves of books occupy every corner of the great library. Books in different sizes and shapes can be found here. The grand library also boasts tall walls and barrel-vaulted ceilings. Thousands of rare and ancient books and artifacts are housed here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satan is patient with you throughout the study session. Naturally, he likes spending his time with you but this time he has a serious look on his face, an expression you rarely see. You could not help but steal glances at him while he tutors you. Your eyes were tracing his soft, messy, and layered blond hair. The lessons he gave you did not even make its way up to your brain. All you can focus on is his beautiful emerald eyes. You feel your skin jolted with amperes of current while staring at him. He then leans closer to you and your heart starts racing. You tried to stay calm, and after all, it was not the first time he breathes this close next to you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You try to stop yourself from breathing as he closes the distance between the two of you. Your attempts to do so just makes matters worse as your breaths are just getting shorter and shorter almost to the point of hyperventilating. Satan, noticing your distress decides to press his luck and flicks a stray strand of hair around your ears, his lips nearly touching your neck as he closes in. You can feel his warm breath on your neck, and you brace yourself for his next move. Your heart beats fast, pounding, skipping, uncertain if it will explode. The endless cascade of thoughts seems to be running the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satan, unrelenting, press on and gives you a peck on your forehead before quickly retreating and turns away from you. You feel flustered and unable to speak. You try your best to remain calm and composed. Not wanting to press on this matter, both of you continued studying in silence and only talked when he finds the need to. You can't help but steal a glance at him every now and then. You start to wonder to yourself, is it selfish of you to expect more?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>